Red in the Water
by Annajammerluv
Summary: Tbh i dont rlly know XD But enjoy the story!


(_Rated M for a reason!!) This is somewhat violent and somewhat very sexual. Please read this warning! Enjoy!!!_

**"Harder Gojira!!!" Shin Godzilla moaned.**

**"I'm doing it the hardest I can Shin!!" He replied.**

**The ocean they were fu* in was getting rapid, as Shin slapped it with her long tail, from how good it felt. They stopped for a minute, as Shin whined "why'd you stop?!" She growled and started humping him harder, creating humongous tsunamis. They were near the ocean in California, and wiped away millions of houses and people. It went over the mountains and wiped away more houses, casinos and more in Veags. The news went viral, millions of people went to the California ocean after the disaster was over.**

**The King and new "queen" ever since Mothra died, walked out of the water, Godzilla closed his eyes, as Shin Godzillas plates lit purple, she shot her atomic breathe, the people tried running but there was no escape. Unfortunately nobody survived.**

**All the kaijus gathered around their King and new Queen. Shin Gojira snorted as they both walked back into the water, clentching their tails together like holding hands. They walked back into the water and swam away. **

**"Can we do more tonight?" Shin asked.**

**"Only if you don't slap that hard with your tail and make tsunamis bigger than us." Godzilla replied.**

**"Fine. But don't expect me to keep the promise!" She said. **

**A couple hours passed, and Shin and Godzilla found themselves at Florida. Well the ocean near Florida. An alarm went off and startled both Shin and Godzilla. Shin got very startled and lifted her head only to find people evacuating and a bunch of loud alarms sounding. She started humping Gojira, as it was quite late. About 9 pm. While about 10,000 people escaped, there were millions more to evacuate, and they may not make it if they don't hurry. Shin roared, and moaned. Gojira opened his mouth and blasted his atomic breathe at her va*na making her squeal with delight! **

**She lifted her long tail out of the water, as she put it back in and put it in Gojiras' mouth. Gojira put his tail in Shins' va*na as her plates glew purple, the remaining people in Florida started screaming. Shin shot her back beams, and helicopters and more dropped bombs everywhere on the King and Queen. But it made the s*x more entertaining. **

**In the morning, nothing that bad happened to Florida, yet. But everything did calm down. Before the Mutos came into action.. The male grabbed a nuke for a Dildo for Femuto. Femuto moaned in delight. She used her arms and legs to destroy a bunch of buildings around her, as it killed many people, leaving huge pools of blood everywhere. **

**Shin heard the Mutos and figured they were doing the same thing, so she decided to hump Gojira again. Gojira played along, but Shin lifted her tail again, slapped it down, creating little tsunamis. They were still a little bit, but no bigger than a house. Just creating little floods. **

**Shin felt slight discomfort in her private area, Godzilla had put his d*k in her va*na?!**

**Shins eyes widened. She didn't think this would ever happen, but it did! She squealed as Gojira winked at her. She moaned as she rubbed her thighs against his. **

**The next morning the Mutos caused horrible damage to Florida, causing more than millions of dollars in damage. Shin and Godzilla stepped out of the water, Shin felt a little discomfort in her stomach. But she figured it was nothing but a little stomach ache. **

**The next day Shin found herself ready to lay eggs? She was a little confused, but she told Gojira. He rushed her to a small house, crushing it and using the big blankets for little nests, the eggs were too big, so he used all the soft furniture and other soft things for the eggs. Shin layed them on the blankets, and etc. they were quite big. Taller than the house, but wider.. Wider as well.**

** They were just going to have to use the roads. Gojira put everything soft he could find and put the eggs on it. They were cold, but Shin warmed the eggs. She put her tail over them and wrapped it around he huge eggs.**

**Shin yawned quite loud. She was exhausted. Gojira caught her fall, as she fell asleep. But Gojira wasn't gonna leave her there, so he brought her to the soft ocean sand. Many people were there, so they started running the other way to get away from the monsters. Gojira layed Shin down, with her eggs tightly clenched in her tail. **

**A couple days later, the 6 eggs started cracking. Shin felt it in her tail, and let them all go. They waited for them to hatch, as it took about 30 minutes. But all of their little heads popped out of the eggs, the boys had short tails, as there were three of them. The other three girls had super long tails. **

**The boys had Shins markings, as the girls had Godzillas. **

**"What should we name them?" Shin asked. **

**They made an agreement that Shin would name the girls and Godzilla would name the boys. **

**"I'll name this little one Scar, this one Titanium, and this one Tiger." Godzilla said.**

**"And I'll name the girls: Earthquake, Burn, and Fire." Shin said.**

**"Sounds good." Gojira replied. **

**And so, going all over the news, the babies walked back with their parents, into the ocean. Leaving behind the egg shells, that later went into museums. Gojira made more room in his home, for his new big happy family. Shin made the boys share their space, and made the girls share their space. As Shin and Godzilla shared their space!**

**And if you were wondering, Shin and Godzilla had more of "The Dirty." Happy ending indeed.**

_(The ending was a little cheesy.. But hope you enjoyed!)_


End file.
